Valentine's Day
by rocker95
Summary: When Veronica comes to the barnyard, the Season Of Love turns into the Season of Fighting, only to find out she's the victim! An inspiring story based on the "People Can Change" idea. Better story than summary. I promise. T Just In Case.
1. Letter

Barnyard: The New Beginnings

Valentine's Day

Chapter 1: Letter

DJ's P.O.V.

Where do I begin? How's about this:

Daisy and I were in a boat on Lake Cyda during night. It was a pieceful Valentine's Day despite of earlier today.

But lets go back to where all the "madness" started.

It was a concert night.

Daisy and I were at a table in front of the stage. Otis and Abby just got done singing.

"Next is DJ and Daisy with a specialty!" said Root.

"This is a mix of Daisy, Let U Go, Girlfriend and Best Of You." said DJ.

(SONG):

Daisy:

I've got another confession to make...I want to be your girlfriend!

DJ:

It's not like I haven't tried over and over again. No I don't wanna, but I gotta let you go all for you, my daisy.

(Fast Forward to where the song ends.)

Afterwards, DJ walked by Otis and Abby's room while Abby was talking to Bessy.

"I don't even know how I'm going to be able to handle Valentine's Day when Veronica comes and Otis and I knowing I'm pregnant..." started Abby. "It would be a nightmare."

DJ recalled a movie in which the main character steals their sister's date for the sister's birthday. Why the hell would Veronica come to the farm on a holiday? DJ decided to say something knowing how Veronica is...except for San Francisco.

"When she comes here, you better send her back if you know what's good for you!" said DJ. "I had some vision." he said, went to his room and listened to Avenged Sevenfold through his headphones.

"Should I write back?" asked Abby.

"DJ knows his stuff." said Bessy.

"I don't know, Bessy." said Abby. "Maybe I'll see how it plays out."

"Why aren't you going to take heed to DJ's warning?" asked Bessy.

"I don't wanna be mean." said Abby.

"Well, the last time Veronica was here, DJ had to keep her away from Otis." said Bessy. (That happened in my second story, DJ Versus Veronica.)

"I'm not writing back!" shouted Abby.

"Whatever." said Bessy and looked at Abby's pregnant belly. It looked pretty big. "How many babies are in your belly?"

"Eight." said Abby.

"WHAT!" shouted Bessy.

"It is quite possible." said Abby.

"You and Otis must've been busy." said Bessy.

"Yep." said Abby.

Gunboat by Vixtrola begins playing.

DJ was running through the woods when he met up with werewolves.

"You've no right to be here!" said one of them.

"Why'd you come to the farm?" asked DJ.

"Revenge." said one of them not answering the question, but seeing why DJ came. "Don't tempt us, COW!"

"Don't tempt the farm, WOLF!" shouted DJ.

That was when they brawled.

It was morning when DJ sat up in bed.

"Just a werewolf ass-kicking dream." said DJ. 


	2. The Season Of Love

Chapter 2: The Season Of Love

Veronica arrived on Valentine's Day with two unfamiliar cows.

"Who's your friends?" asked Abby.

"Tonya Young and Kayla." said Veronica.

"Maybe if we're lucky, they'll hate you like Dolly and Victor did." said DJ. "Camille was even evil!"

"If so, I'd kill you." said Veronica.

"Yeah, well you remember Rome?" asked DJ. "I'd love to see you try."

"Okay!" shouted Zecca. "Enough! I've heard enough of this in a game!"

"How could you hear this stuff in a game?" asked Veronica.

"You'll be surprised." said DJ. "So Veronica, tell me why you really came here."

"I just-"

"...Wanted to steal Otis from Abby?" DJ interrupted.

"No, I-"

"...Wanted to use them again?" asked DJ.

"No, I-"

"...Am a bitch." DJ finished.

Veronica began to cry.

DJ turned to Abby.

"I need to talk to you in private!" shouted DJ.

"Fine." said Abby.

DJ's room.

"Why didn't you take heed to my warning!" shouted DJ.

"Because she deserves another chance!" shouted Abby.

"What?" asked DJ. "Another chance to break you and Otis up! I have to spend the whole time she's here around her! How do you think that makes me feel!"

"I don't really care." said Abby. "This is the season of love and all everyone's doing is putting people down."

"Wait a minute." said DJ realizing the situation. "She didn't come here for love, she came here to make us mad!"

"So, what if she did?" asked Abby. "At least you don't have to be around her this whole time!"

DJ walked back outside to talk to Veronica.

"So if you wish for trust and forgiveness, do as I say." said DJ. "Behave yourself. It's the season of love, not of greed, cheating or of the sort."

"I promise." said Veronica.

"Don't you break it." DJ threatened.

Night.

Paramore- The Only Exception

Two days before Abby got the letter, Daisy and DJ got remarried. They were in a boat on Lake Cyda. Pink lightning bugs were around the lake.

Daisy began singing Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland.

Now we catch up with what happens next. 


	3. People Can Change

Chapter 3: People Can Change

DJ stood in the cold, night window of he and Daisy's room.

"She can change." said Daisy. "I know it."

DJ looked back at Daisy.

"Yeah, I discovered my powers." said Daisy. "A little listening to conversations might help a girl like me."

"You're a mind reader." said DJ. "I felt it in my mind."

"Don't you think I wanna know what's bothering you?" asked Daisy getting out of the bed, walking up to DJ and putting her arms around him.

"I'm just scared to trust Veronica. I mean, she's tricked all the boys to diamonds before I arrived, her fakeness for need of a husband, being at her farm-"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." said Daisy.

"Then, Rome. Luckily nothing happened in Fr'isco." said DJ.

They stood quiet for a few moments and pressed forehead to forehead. Then, they lifted their heads and kissed.

"I never wanna forget this year." said DJ.

"I love you." said Daisy.

"I love you too." said DJ.

"I hate to interrupt this romantic moment, but it's time to party like you never have before and you two are the hosts." said Nate from the door.

"We'll be out in a few minutes." said DJ.

"Honey, I can understand why you wouldn't trust Veronica." said Daisy. "But people can change. Your cousin, Ashlynn-Marie used to be the same way and she's changed. What if Veronica has? It's like you said: she didn't do anything tricky in San Francisco. Maybe she has already changed."

"We had Belladonna and Camille we had to deal with." said DJ.

"So." said Daisy. "She joined the cast for Parodeen 4." (Speaking of which, I've made a story called Paroween III that is a parody of Halloween III: Season Of The Witch in the Misc. Movies - Parodies & Spoofs Fanfiction. It's funny! Please check it out!)

DJ and Daisy walked onto the stage of the "party".

"And here's our hosts!" said Root.

"Thank you!" said Daisy.

"Be quiet!" said DJ in an Achmed The Dead Terrorist accent.

The audience laughed.

"Okay, so the two of us are going to start the night off with a '96 song two friends in Fr'isco sang together." said DJ. "If you wanna hear it let's have whoop whoop!"

"Whoop whoop!" said the audience.

"Shut up!" said DJ jokingly.

The audience laughed.

"Stop laughing." said DJ jokingly.

The audience laughed again.

DJ had a weird look on his face and looked to the right. "Okay, let's get started."

(SONG):

Daisy:

I will always be with be with you

Makes no difference where your road takes you to

Even if we're apart and we're joined at the heart

Though a moment may be gone

You and I will still live on

DJ:

I will always be with you

I'll be by your side whatever you do

Other memories may fade, but the ones that we made are eternal as a star

Now I'm part of who you are

Daisy & DJ:

And I'll be there with you in the song of your laughter

I'll be in the tears you cry

DJ:

'Cause the way you and I have touched one another

Daisy & DJ:

Doesn't end with goodbye

DJ:

I will always be with you

Daisy & DJ:

Like a guardian angel

Constant and true

Daisy:

When you're lost in the night

And you can't see the light

Daisy & DJ:

My love will sing it through

DJ:

I will always be there

Daisy:

You'll have me there

DJ & Daisy:

I will always be with you

DJ:

I will always be with you

Daisy:

I will always be with you

DJ & Daisy:

Like a guardian angel

Constant and true

Daisy:

When you're lost in the night

And you can't see the light

My love will sing it through

DJ:

I will always be there

Daisy:

You'll have me there

DJ & Daisy:

I will always be with you

"Next request we got is A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me by Nate & The Crue, originally by Fall Out Boy. Enjoy!" said DJ. 


	4. Guilt

Chapter 4: Guilt

DJ's P.O.V.

The next day was probably something unneccessary, but it had to be done. Veronica allowed me to do tests. I had to read her mind to see if she was planning anything.

"Why do you think this is neccessary?" asked Abby.

"Don't worry." said DJ. "Your precious cousin won't get hurt. I've read minds before." he said to Abby.

"Why do you have to act like this?" asked Abby.

"Why do you this? Why do you that?" DJ mocked. "You're making me mad!"

"Sorry." said Abby with a smart-eleck tone. "You already made her promise."

"It's not that easy." said DJ.

So, he read her mind and found no evidence that she was going to try new tricks, but found out Rome was the last time.

"What have I done?" cried DJ.

Night. Barn roof.

DJ lie there with his head over the side. He sang Nervous Breakdown by Hawthorne Heights.

Becca came up on the roof.

"Hi." said DJ.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Becca.

"What if you accused someone who truly meant harm four times in a row twice and those two times, they haven't plotted anything bad?" asked DJ. "How would you feel?"

"I wouldn't know how to feel." said Becca. "Natalie and Will have treated me bad for years."

"Can you get Natalie and Will out of the picture?" asked DJ. "You chose this world and they chose the game. I've hurt someone's feelings and I need an honest answer."

"How will answers help you?" asked Becca.

"They won't." said DJ.

"Point taken." said Becca.

"Why don't you get out of my sight?" asked DJ.

"Fine, ass!" said Becca and went.

"Apologize to Veronica." said a familiar girl's voice. DJ had forgotten where he'd heard her from.

"Thanks for the advice." said DJ.

DJ got up and walked downstairs to where Veronica was sleeping. He stood and had a tear run down his eye from the misery he'd went through and caused.

Veronica had a radio in the window sill. She couldn't go to sleep with silence. It was cold, but she didn't have a blanket over her. DJ knew how cold she must've been.

Bad Day by Fuel began playing on the radio as DJ put a blanket over her and went to bed.

Morning.

It was breakfast time and the barnyard members gathered around the table as they waited for Pig to fix the food.

DJ was sitting across from Veronica. He hadn't spoke a word all morning. She was reading Phantom Trucker by Jason K. Friedman.

"Veronica, I apologize of how I accused you twice of being a culprit." said DJ.

She didn't even acknowledge that he said something.

"I see." said DJ.

Veronica turned the page, but didn't look up at him.

"Why don't you concentrate more on reading my thoughts before you make accusations?" she asked. 


	5. Dear Abigail

Chapter 5: Dear Abigail

Okay, so you admit it wasn't the season of love, but Abby was visited a lot.

Another letter came in the mail for Abby. It read:

"Abigail, we heard you are pregnant with octuplets. We'll be there to check up on you.

Love,

Mom & Dad"

I guess times call for measures. Why wouldn't parents come?

THE END

CAST:

DJ...made up

Daisy...Courteney Cox

Otis...Chris Hardwick

Abby...Leigh-Allyn Baker

Bessy...Wanda Sykes

Nate...Nathan McCarty

Jacob...Jacoby Trimble

Tonya...Tonya Young

Kayla...Kayla Miller

Becca "Zecca"...made up

Annabelle's voice...Bebe Neuwirth

Root...Earthquake

SOUNDTRACK:

Daisy by The Maine

Let U Go by Ashley Parker Angel

Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

Best Of You by Foo Fighters

The Only Exception by Paramore

Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland

I Will Always Be With You by Sheena Easton

A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me" by Fall Out Boy

Nervous Breakdown by Hawthorne Heights

Bad Day by Fuel

Heavy In Your Arms by Florence + The Machine

Neutron Star Collision (Love Is Forever) by Muse

Ours by The Bravery

Next time...

Have you ever wondered... IS THIS THE END?

The next episode will keep you guessing when werewolves invade the farm.

Next on Barnyard: The New Beginnings! Is This The End? 


End file.
